celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse Magic
Note: This page is still under construction. While many philosophers and practitioners may argue about it, the Shy Guy Multiversal Atlas (6th edition) defines Magic as “The ability to affect the world by force of will or inherent connection”, making it a catch-all for the categorization of mystical forces and methods across the Multiverse. In order to fully define the extent of magic on any given world, three separate axis should be considered; the strength of the magic, the breadth of abilities the magical system has, and how common the ability to manipulate this magic is in the population. However, in practice, several distinct patterns emerge, allowing for easy identification by Class. Note that unlike Technology, Magic class is not, by definition, linear. Classifications 'Class 1 - Only Magic' There is nothing but magic in this world. The world itself is little more than an extension of its occupants creative will, subject to change at a moment’s notice. Beings from this class of world will appear to be extremely powerful magic users, though their actual abilities might be limited once they move to less mutable surroundings. Immaterium (Warhammer 40k) - Better known as 'The Warp', the Immaterium is a realm of pure psychic energy that underlies 'real space' - of raw emotion given physical form. The laws of physics and logic hold no ground here. Forests of bone and rivers of oil could inhabit the same area, every dream and nightmare of sentients is reflected somewhere, and some areas are home to malevolent gods. Netherrealm - A realm in between life and death, those who are 'killed' in the Multiverse are sent there for a test, which could bring them back to life. The exact contents of the Neatherrealm vary from inhabitant to inhabitant. Old World of Darkness -''' To ordinary inhabitants, this world would seem like a class 8 world, as it seems to actively stymie use of magic. This, ironically enough, is based on the active disbelief of magic in the public. Science is actually magic, and only what is believed to be possible by the mass public can be performed without incurring a form of magical backlash known as paradox. Were the public to believe that modern medicine is a fraud, but potions were flawless in effect, then it would be so. Mad, hyper-advanced science is subject to paradox too, however. Notably, if the world were to realize this truth, every individual would become a nearly omnipotent being in their own right. '''Class 2 - Universal Magic Non-magic users are unheard of in this world. Nearly every problem that has been discovered has been solved by the innovative application of magic in one of its versatile, modifiable forms. The world’s education system will include magic training from a very early age. In many ways this resembles a fusion between pervasive and collegiate magics. Ephinea (Tales of Graces) - In Ephinea, the line between magic and physics is blurred. One cannot truly begin to understand one without the other. Technology that uses a source of fuel other than eleth is unheard of, and no proper fighting style forgoes use of cryas and eleth in some form or fashion. Commoners have devices that can alchemize eleth into materials, or even food, and the fuel is available in most shops. High end uses of alchemy even allow for the wholesale creation of sentient, or even sapient, synthetic beings known as 'humanoids'. 'Class 3 – Pervasive Magic ' The use of magic by members of this world is common, if not universal. However, unlike the magic users of Class 6 worlds, magicians from Class 3 worlds tend to have a very limited scope of what their magic can do. The most common limitation is being locked to elemental conjuration and summoning. Gaia (Final Fantasy) '- Gaia, like nearly all worlds in the Cerberus Cluster, falls into this category. While even the most basic soldier has a fire spell at their command, using magic for things other than attack and defense are rare. 'Class 4 - Collegiate Magic ''' Magic has been established in earnest, and is commonly accepted and known. The ability to use magic is both uncommon and innate, but education is required to get the most out of a wizard's abilities. Magic on these worlds is versatile and powerful, allowing those few who can perform it to solve nearly any issue. Magic users here can usually perform magic by their own free will, as opposed to relying on higher beings. '''Faerun - While many people here don't have access to magic, it is both well understood and accepted. Forms of magic are highly varied, allowing for the innate magic of sorcerers, studied arcane knowledge of wizards, and the deity granted spells of a cleric or druid. Non-mages, such as rogues, can sometimes even use scrolls to cast spells. Enchanted items, though sold, tend to be relatively rare and expensive, often not available to commoners. For the wealthy and powerful, however, magic can do many things, even resurrecting the dead. Fire Emblem-''' The ability to use magic is fairly common, although training is necessary. It typically consists of elemental conjuration or healing. Although less common than melee troops, mages are a staple in armed forces, and there are even a number of swords that have similar effects as spells cast by mages. A few races, such as Laguz, Manakete, and Taguel are even capable of shape-shifting. Competent mages, however, are only on par with melee troops, and generally trade power for accessibility. 'Class 5 - Limited Magic ' Magic is recognized, studied, and controlled, but is typically limited in both the number of practitioners and the abilities available. Often, only one or two types of magic, such as pyrokinesis or telepathy, will exist. Its users may be regarded as outcasts or chosen ones, depending on the surrounding culture. This is among the most common magic class in the Deep Space region. '''Weyard (Golden Sun) - Even after the the return of alchemy to the world, magic is rare. Most individuals only have access to holy magic and chi, which have very limited applications. Only a relative few individuals, most of whom are born with the ability (although some receive it after exposure to psistone), can use magic. Even those who have the ability to use magic have difficulty using spells outside their specific element without the use of djinni. Jedi (Star Wars) - With only a few thousand in the galaxy, and powers limited to divination, telekinesis, and telepathy, the Jedi are a clear example of a sect from a Class 5 universe. 'Class 6 - Channeled Magic ' While still uncommon, magic exists in the world, although it is barely understood. "Magicians" are likely to show up, although their magic is often merely pleading with spirits, deities, or artifacts to perform their deeds - those who can legitimately perform magic of their own are rare. These worlds can often appear like Class 7 worlds to the uninitiated. Soul Series Earth '- The world of Soul Calibur mostly resembles modern day Europe in politics and geography, with a few social changes. There are very few means to perform magic, and most of the magic of this world comes from the spirit swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, which are widely regarded as myths. Magic is able to be utilized to an extent, although it isn't effective enough to be useful in combat without pairing it with a sword - even when channeled from a deity. While more typical magical arts such as alchemy and divination are present, few individuals use it. 'Class 7 - Lingering Magic ''' Worlds found at this level often think of magic as stories and tricks, and while magic is not actively suppressed, it is not natively found either. Nearly all magicians hailing from these worlds will be mundane illusionists rather than true magic users. Deities are believed rather than seen, and rarely directly interact with their worshipers. '''Terra Cluster – All worlds in the Terra cluster are thought to be in this class. 'Class 8 - Dead Magic ' Beyond simply not having any native magic users, these worlds actively suppress magical ability brought into them. Often a dead world used to have magic before some cataclysmic event that severed it from the world in question. Magic is much more taxing, or downright impossible to perform on these worlds. Beings of pure magic are at risk of starvation. Breakdown by Cluster and World While most clusters of the multiverse generally fall into one class, or sit in between two similar ones, worlds themselves vary. In very few cases, some worlds may have one or two instances of a class of magic far beyond the rest. Terra Cluster - Class 7 Dream Cluster - Class 6 Monarch Cluster - Class 4 Binary Cluster - Class 6 Crossroad Cluster - Class 3 Cerberus Cluster - Class 3 Arcana Cluster - Class 4 Deep Space - Class 5 Magic "Bleed" Similar to Technology Bleed, Magic Bleed is the process in which magic from a more advanced world is diffused or transferred to a less advanced world, either through high amounts of immigration, takeover by a faction, or simply by being connected to the multiverse at large. Since magic itself is fluid and its tiers are less distinguishable than technology, any bleed that has occurred in the multiverse is harder to track. It can be safely assumed that any mages who travel to the Moon or any other major hub of the multiverse will likely bring back more arcane knowledge than when he/she left. The God Wars and Faction Wars in particular exposed quite a few low-magic worlds to Ascended or even Primal magic, and so the grand majority of the multiverse is at least aware that magic exists. The exceptions to this are the Terra Cluster and Deep Space worlds, which either weren't in the multiverse for those events, or merely weren't a focal point. Types of Magic Forces Alongside "traditional" magic is a number of forces in the multiverse that may allow for similar feats of supernatural prowess. These forces can sometimes be mistaken for magic, or in some worlds even replace magic in its entirety. Some denizens in the multiverse have cross-studied these various forces, but there has yet to be many notable practitioners of cross-force manipulation. Psychic/PSI - Psychics have the unique ability to control the world around them with the power of their minds and mental prowess. Psychic potential can range from telepathy, to telekinesis, to mimicing/manipulating the forces of the elements of nature. Some of the more powerful psychics in the multiverse even have the power to dominate the minds of others, or at least issue mental suggestions. Currently, the only institution of psychic development in the multiverse is the Multiverse Garden. Ki/Chakra - Energy flows throughout the body in various ways, but in most cases that energy is simply used by the body to keep itself running and sustain life. Manipulators of ki and chakra, however, have the ability to harness the latent energy flows of the body into something that can be made manifest both within and without. The particulars may vary, but ki/chakra manipulation can allow the user to do things ranging from simply blocking out pain, to willfully stopping bloodloss ,or even pulling off superhuman feats ,such as manifesting blasts of energy or even flight. Biotics - Largely unknown to the multiverse is the ability known as Biotics. In their home universe, biotic-users are subjected to a rare material called Element Zero in-utero, causing them to develop biotic nodules embedded in their body tissue. Not all individuals subjected to Element Zero develop into Biotic users, but those that do are able to manifest mass-altering fields using a combination of their minds, nervous systems and biotic nodules. In many ways biotics are able to utilize abilities very similar to telekinesis, but can also distort mass and gravity to a higher degree. There is currently only one known user of Biotics in the multiverse, and she is rather new. The Force - The Force is a power known to have a number of aspects. There is the living force, which pervades all living beings, and is universally accepted by force practitioners. The light side of the force, associated with good, benevolence, and healing. The most ubiquitos users of the Light Side are the Jedi. The Dark Side is the element of fear, hatred, aggression, and malice. The most common users are the Sith. The Unifying Force is a deity-like aspect, neutral and associated with visions of the future. The Multiverse Garden is known to teach Jedi. Chaos - Native to the Mobian worlds of the Binary Cluster, the power of Chaos is a mysterious and highly volatile energy source. It can be used to generate electric energy in high amounts if the right adapters and equipment are used, but can also be tapped by organic (and sometimes synthetic) life for various purposes. Those that are able to tap into the "Chaos Flow" are very rare - even in its home universe - although certain artifacts, relics and other means can bestow varying capabilities to draw upon it. There are rumors that the Valorian military has been developing ways for normal people to use Chaos energy, but these remain largely unconfirmed. Category:Multiverse Features